Heart of Starforce
by mpd779
Summary: Sonia loves Geo since the day she met him, she's moved to EchoRidge to be with him but will she ever find out if he loves her back?
1. Chapter 1

"Geo….Geo…GEEOOOOOO!"

Screamed his alien partner Omega-Xis as Geo Stelar practically somersaulted of his bed. Rubbing his eyes at 5 in the morning he said

" What Mega?" he said tiredly.

"You said we'd go busting today."

"Fine" He said getting his transer as he was submerged in green light to become the hero that stopped Andromeda from destroying the earth half a year ago.

Megaman

He slowly jumped to the wave rode only to be encountered by Harp Note. "Hi Geo" Harp Note's secret identity Sonia Strumm said.

"Hey" Megaman replied

"Busting."

"Yeah."

"Did he force you?" The guitar with her known as Lyra, her alien counterpart said as she pointed to Omega-Xis.

"Yeah." Megaman said.

"You stupid fool" She said to Omega"

"Shut up you excuse of an instrument!"

"WHAT!"

Omega started to move behind geo's back but it didn't help because the guitar was already attacking him.

Megaman and Harpnote were still talking to eachother knowing that this was normal.

"Tomorrow your gonna have a surprise." Harpnote said as she disappeared.

"Finally that oversized Harp is gone!" Omega exclaimed!

After about an hour of busting Megaman started to go home.

"Hey Geo, do you like that Sonia girl?"

Geo Blushed without response. "HAhahahaha!" Omega exclaimed as he looked at Geo's red face.

"Mmmmay…be….." stuttered Geo.

"Seems I hit a nerve." Omega said as Geo smashed him into the wall of his room. He undid the EM wave change and went to bed. Face redder than crimson.

At Sonia's House.

"Lyra, do you think moving to his town is a good idea?" Sonia asked nervously.

"I think it is and ill support any idea you have." Replied Lyra.

" I just cant seem to tell him that I love him. Ever since the day he helped me get over my mom's death and become brothers with me I loved him. I can't lose him. I love him too much!" Sonia said as she started to cry.

"There there Sonia. Im sure everything will be all right."

"Thanks Lyra."

Sonia said as she slowly started to sleep.

The next day.

" Hey mega, I wonder what Sonia meant when she said surprise?"

"Who knows" Mega said to Geo as he entered the gates of EchoRidge Elementary.

"Today class we have a new student!" said

Whispers were heard from the class.

"I would like all of you to give a class welcome to the retired pop singer Ms. Sonia Strumm! Sonia, you could sit at the desk next to Geo."

Geo was shocked.

"I think that's what she meant by surprise." Whispered Mega.

"No shit Sherlock." Geo said to his transer.

After class

"Geo, can you show me around. I'm new so I don't know the grounds well."

"No problem Sonia." Said Geo, who secretly loved her within his heart.

After about a half-hour of touring, "Hey Sonia, wanna come to my place?"

"Sure but wouldn't I be intruding?"

"You, Hell no"

She blushed bright red.

Please tell me if I should continue. Im starting to like the final outcome of the story ive written review if u like it. ty


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Mpd779 here. Surprised by getting reviews in the first 5 min. of being published I decided to post the second chapter today.

Read and review. TY

At geo's house with sonia,(were I left off)

"Mom, im home!" Geo shouted.

No response.

"Mom, MOOM!"

He then received mail on his transer.

Hi Geo, I went shopping for food and other stuff and some unexpected business came up. Im gonna come home tomorrow so invite one of your friends to sleep over. Food is in the fridge like always -mom

"Great, Hey Sonia?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna Sleep Over, my mom went somewhere and wont come home today."

"Sure!" Sonia exclaimed. She couldn't believe her luck.

"I'll go and get my stuff."

"By the Way, where's your new house.?"

"Right next to yours. That means were neighbors."

"Great!"

"Ok, see you in five."

She ran out the door. "So the two of you are gonna be alone, for the whole day, in the same roo-."

His sentence was cut off from Geo smashing him yet again into the wall. Geo was blushing like crazy.

"Hey Mega, it also means your spending the night with Lyra."

"God spare me." He said as he noticed sonia had just walked into his house again.

"Hey Geo, I need to go to times square to buy some stuff at the mall. Wanna come with me?"

Geo sighed. "Why not."

As they were waiting patiently at the bus stop Luna came and saw the two holding hands.

Suddenly a purple aura in the shape of a circle 5 meters in diameter formed around her.

"HOW DARE SHE SPENT TIME WITH MY GEO ALONE! ILL RUIN THIS DATE FOR SURE!" Of course not knowing this isn't a date but just 2 friends going to the mall. (But they still both had feelings for each other so I really dont know what to call it)

Luna quickly got into a disguise and boarded the same bus with the two lovers.

On the Bus Sonia yawned and fell asleep on Geo's shoulder. He blushed. He couldn't stop looking at her. He was admiring her the whole bus ride. Luna saw this and the whole bus was engulfed in a purple aura. Everyone on the buss noticing except Geo who was staring at Sonia the whole time. "She's so cute when shes asleep." He said Quietly. The Bus arrived at the mall and Geo woke up Sonia to get up.

As they were walking in the with Luna in hot pursuit, Sonia thought _"Phase one begins."_

Sonia was pulling Geo to plenty of stores. Luna still spying on them. She eventually brought him to Nacy's.

" A women's clothing store, im outta here." Said Mega as he left the transer." Lyra of course stayed with Sonia."

"_What is she doing with Geo?"_ Luna thought hiding behind racks.

It was surprising they didn't notice her because her hair is, how should I put it, one of a kind.

Sonia Grabbed plenty of outfits and went into the changing room forcing geo to sit on the bench next to it and rate the clothes she wore.

"This is gonna be fun." Sonia said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

'

Yo mpd779 here, I have a poll regarding this story on my profile so be sure to check it out. Other then that read and review. People, I dont care if you criticize me if I made a mistake in your book because I learn from mistakes and try to please everyone, ty.

"You look amazing!" Geo said as Sonia came in with the first outfit, a blue tank top and a green skirt.

"Thanks." She said as both of them were blushing.

"Hold on, I got more to try on." Sonia said as she ran back into the changing room.

The next 5 outfits Sonia wore were as revealing as the first. "Hey Lyra, do you think he likes me even cause hes blushing like crazy when I show him these clothes.

"I think he does Sonia and you shouldn't be afraid to open up to him." The FM-ian said.

"Thanks Lyra, I hope this plan works though." Sonia said as she changed into her finally outfit.

Outside the changing room.

Luna is hiding in between racks in her disguise. "What the hell is she doing to my Geo!"

She screamed. "He's mine!" Just then Sonia walks out wearing a bikini. Geo looks up from his transer and starts blushing like the blood in his body ran to his head.

"Something wrong Geo?" Sonia asked.

"N-n-no..o" He stuttered while admiring her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

After she bought her stuff they got out of Nacy's.

Luna at this point was practically burning from rage.

She then started to follow them.

"Hold on Geo, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Ok, ill be waiting at the bench right there" Geo said as he points to the nearest bench.

"Ok"

Sonia then ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom.

Just then Mega returned to Geo's transer.

"Hey Geo, I was watching the whole thing."

"WHAT!" Geo exclaimed. People were now staring at him because he just screamed at a device on his wrist.

"You know you like her." Mega said.

"Just shut up mega."

"But still you like her don't you."

"I Love her Mega. Shes the best thing thats happened to me since my dad died."

"And you wouldn't of met her if it wasn't for a certain alien correct?"

"Yeah, but still, I just cant imagine a life without her. And she looks really good too. Shes almost like a goddess to me. "

Meanwhile.

"That Sonia trying to flirt with my Geo. I'll destroy her if its the last thing I do!"

"_So you want do destroy her? I can give you that power."_

"Who is it? Who's there?"

A small battle card materialized in front of her.

"_Use this battle card to get rid of the people you want to destroy."_

"Wait, who are you?"

"_Kekekekeke"_

The Voice suddenly dissapeared.

"So all I have to do is swipe this battle card and ill get rid of sonia?"

"Excellent"

Meanwhile, at the Bench

After Geo finished his "conversation" With mega Sonia came out of the bathroom.

BOOM!

Plenty of people are running around screaming.

Mega and Lyra shout at the same time. "Ophiuchus!"

Ophiuchus Queen was standing in front both of them.

"Mega lets go!"

"Lyra lets join them!"

EM WAVE CHANGE GEO STELAR ON AIR!

EM WAVE CHANGE SONIA STRUMM ON AIR!

Megaman and Harpnote were standing infront of their enemy.

"Thats weird, Ophiuchus was never this powerful,and shes not even in that body." said Mega

"So you mean thats just a human and nothing else? But thats impossible!"

"Gorgon Eye" Ophiuchus Queen shouted as lasers were directed at Harpnote.

**THE BATTLE BEGINS**

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

I wrote 3 chapters in 2 days, srry guys but ur gonna have to wait a little more for the next one. Plz read and review. Also plz answer my poll on my profile. TY


	4. Chapter 4

Yo guys MPD here and im gonna start where I left off. The battle scene.

"Gorgon Eye!"

Lasers where shot directly at Harpnote who easily dodged and countered with a shock note.

Ophiuchus Queen also easily dodged.

" Move Sonia, ill take care of her." Megaman said.

"Just get out of here!"

"Im not leaving this is my fight too!" Harpnote answered.

"I will DESTROY you Harpnote!" Ophiuchus Queen Screamed.

"Snake Legion!"

Harpnote dodged by moving to a 3 story high wave road outside of the mall.

Megaman and Ophiuchus Queen following suit.

"Gorgon Eye!"

Ophiuchus shot a surprise laser that only Megaman noticed and managed to tackle Harpnote out of the way. They ended up in a very weird position with Megaman on top.

They were both blushing.

Ophiuchus Queen saw this and became even more enraged.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU SONIA!"

"SNAKE LEGION, GORGON EYE!"

This nailed Harpnote and she fell down unconcious on the wave road.

Megaman became enradged.

Noise clusters started forming around him.

"You hurt her, you hurt my Sonia, ILL DESTROY YOU! FINALIAZE RED JOKER!"

(A/N I prefer Red joker over Black Ace because it looks awesome with the disks around him and in the actual game on ds the Red joker form did more damage.)

"RED GAIA ERASER!"

Ophiuchus was nailed with a huge beam of red noise followed by overhead beams of noise from the disks and to top it of a huge explosion.

"AHHHHH"

Luna was laying on the ground. The noise card came out Hunter VG.

(A/N Im sorry if I said transer in the other chapters but they all have the same functions in the game and anime, you know what I mean.)

Megaman reverted from Red Joker and immediately went to Sonia.

"Sonia, please wake up. Sonia?...Sonia?"

What Geo didnt know is that Sonia was awake and pretending to be asleep so she saw the whole battle scene with Red joker and that gave her a lot of hope.

"G..ggeo?" Sonia pretended to say in a tone if she just came out of being unconscious.

"Sonia!, thank god your alive!" Geo hugged her and Sonia was surprised.

But Sonia still hugged him back.

When they finished the Hug they both Blushed.

"S..sso wwanna ggo back ttoo my ppplace?" Geo managed to say while stuttering.

"Ssurre." Sonia said also stuttering.

Both hiding feelings for each other.

Well thats the end of the battle scene. Please review. My chapter policy works depending on my review rate.

I place updates to my chapters every week but if I get 4 reviews, ill put the next chapter up four days earlier. If I get 3 ill put it 3 days earlier, if 2 2 days, and so on. REVIEWWWWWWWW if you want the next chapter cuz I put anonymous reviews on. TY


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, sorry this chapter is late but my computer got a virus and I had a lot of trouble getting rid of it so sorry guys, anyway heres chapter 5 and to make up the loss im going to attempt to make this chapter extra long.

You hungry? Geo asked.  
A little. Sonia replied.  
This was followed by a growling stomach from Sonia.  
They both laughed.  
After talking and spending time with each other the 2 decided that they would go to bed.  
Ill change in your room Geo. Sonia said.  
Okay, while your there you can sleep in my bed. I ll sleep on the mat from my closet. Oh .Okay. Sonia said with a sad face. She wanted Geo to sleep in the same bed with her.  
Ill be back when your done changing. Geo said as he left the room. Sonia then began planning.  
DAMMIT! Why am I so damn shy! Geo Said.  
Geo stomped around the living room.  
Why can t I just ask her out. I love her! Im just afraid she ll reject me and ruin my friendship. DAMMMMIIIIIITTTTTTTTT! You know Geo I can always go snooping around for you. Omega-xis, his alien counterpart said.  
For the first time in his life, Geo thought that Omega-xis could actually be of use for his love-life.  
Omega-xis if you find out if she likes me, I will go busting with you whenever you want! Whenever? Whenever.

No problem kid. Omega-xis said smiling Omega-xis slowly drifted through the wall in Geo s room.  
Lyra what can I do to make him love me? Whatever you think is best. I know you can do it Sonia! I just love him so much, he means so much to me. I m not whole without him. He s my soul mate. Sonia started to sob a little.  
JACKPOT! Omega-Xis screamed.  
Sonia turned around to see Omega-XIs hiding from them.  
YOU HEARD THE WHOLE THING! Meanwhile in the living room.  
GOD DAMMIT OMEGA-XIS I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN DAMMIT! Screamed Geo.  
OMEGA XIS YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME! Screamed Sonia.  
yup. Said Mega.  
Im Gonna kill you! Screamed Sonia who charged after Mega.  
Mega had a great idea though.  
Sonia hadn t changed inter her pajamas yet so she was chasing after mega in a bra and panties. As Mega ran downstairs to geo who was only in boxers since he was also changing, mega charged in to geo and tackled him onto the couch. Sonia then tackled mega who was on top of geo. Mega then went back into his hunter so all that was left was Sonia and geo almost both naked.  
H-h-hi Sonia. Geo said.  
H-h-hey Geo. Sonia said. They didn t say a word, but slowly leaned closer and closer. They didn t know why but they kissed each other for what was about 2 minutes.

Sonia, I love you, I always have ever since we met. Geo. Sonia pulled him in for another kiss.  
2 min. later Geo, I loved you since we ever met. Sonia, Will you be my girlfriend. Yes Geo. Sonia was crying as they pulled into a final kiss.

Sorry I was so late on updating guys. REVIEW MY POLICY STANDS UNLESS SOMETHING HAPPENS. 


End file.
